Secret's never last
by Sevrpak
Summary: What happens when three of the marauders find out Severus's secret? Rated T . Fem!Sev and a very happy Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Severus licked his dry lips letting his tongue taste the metallic liquid that dripped down from his nose and possibly somewhere on his face. He tightened his grip around his shredded robes, his skin was covered in blue and green bruises making the Slytherin tense when he moved. Severus scrunched his face in discomfort and annoyance, shifting from his position and squinting his eyes to focus better through the darkness of the room. He was in the potions classroom, Severus slowly tried to get up but his leg gave away and he collapsed sending an electricity of pain through his body, he balled his fist tightly and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He made a sound from the back of his throat before just trying to sit up and allowing his back to rest on the cool surface of the wall behind him. Again the Slytherin looked around the room, analyzing everything, it was definitely the potions classroom but he had never seen this class before. 'It must be one of the abandoned or unused classrooms' Severus mused. He frowned as he heard footsteps and hushed whispers outside the room not too far, it was obvious that someone was wondering around the school in the middle of the night without permission, not just one but three. Severus's frown only deepened as he realized they were coming closer but he was unable to identify the voices.

"It's somewhere in here!" One of the voices said and the footsteps stopped. Severus felt his eyes narrow and moved closer into the shadows, he didn't feel like dealing or explaining why he was in the condition he was in at the moment, though he doubted anyone would care much less worry about him of all people. Severus gropped through his robe silently looking for his wand but to no avail. The door to the abandoned classroom creaked open making the Slytherin hold his breath, he couldn't identify their faces through the darkness but their voices did and it made his insides boil.  
>"Are you sure it's in here, Padfoot?" Another voice asked, it was Remus.<p>

"I swear!" Severus pressed his lips together, it was the annoying Sirius Black. Severus narrowed his eyes at the third figure and decided that it was James Potter since Pettigrew was much too short, unsurprisingly their fourth member wasn't with them.

"You know Padfoot didn't mean to lose it Moony," James assured his friend but Remus could only sigh. Severus waited hoping they'd leave soon but he could feel his body tense as one of the figures was staring his way.

"What's wrong, Moony?" Black asked worriedly.  
>For a moment Remus continued to stare, brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at the shadows from across the room. He took a step forward, "I feel like there's someone else is in here. I can smell it."<p>

In the dark Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows at their friend but didn't say anything. Remus took out his wand from his robes, whispering 'lumos' and the tip of his wand lit up brightly. Severus cursed inwardly at the Gryffindor and at himself for not having his wand, he shut his eyes tightly. Sirius and James followed their friend, wand in hand in case the person would attack them but to their surprise the figure was sitting in a fetus like position and were unable to identify the person; however Remus did.

"Severus?" Remus managed to choke out eying the person. Sirius and James stared surprisingly, why was the Slytherin here in the middle of the night? Or more like why did he look as if he just had been attacked? Severus said nothing, instead he waited, anticipating their annoying laughter and insults, or even a few hexes but none came. "Severus is that you?" Remus asked again taking slow cautious step, he knew that smell very well. It belonged to the Slytherin but his scent was mixed with the scent of something burning and...blood? He couldn't identify it right away because he had been getting sick lately thanks to Peter, but he could still smell a little, especially the blood.

"Shit," Sirius cursed when the figure slowly looked up and light from Remus's wand illuminated on Severus's bruised and bloody face. James himself cursed but in his head, Severus slowly eyed the floor when it landed on his wand which was not far from him.

"Severus what happened?" Remus questioned taking closer steps but cautiously not wanting to anger the Slytherin.  
>Severus scowled, wincing at the light, "stay back." Ignoring his demands Remus took closer steps causing the Slytherin to narrow his eyes dangerously. "I told you to stay back!"<p>

"B-but you're hurt! You need to go to Madam Pomfrey!" Remus argued.

"It doesn't matter," Severus replied coldly.

"Hey!" Sirius growled not liking the Slytherin's attitude. "Stop acting like a bloody prick! We're trying to help you!"

Severus scowled and slowly got up ignoring the sudden rush of pain that went throughout his body, "Why do you care?" Severus smiled coldly, "didn't you say you liked seeing me in pain? Despair? Isn't that what you guys do to me everyday?" He chuckled darkly.

Sirius said nothing but glared at the Slytherin, James eyed him carefully as he limped forward and bending down to grab his wand. "Don't do anything," Remus ordered knowing fully well that his friends would attack Severus for going after his wand.

"But he might-"

"No," Remus said, his brown eyes watched Severus's movements closely. Severus ignored there exchange and tucked his wand inside his robes, not really wanting to start a fight in his current condition. He wondered if he could find a spell that would erase their memories. Severus turned towards the three Mardaurs and made his way towards them, Sirius and James raised their wands but did not attack.

Remus reached out to the approaching Slytherin to only have his hand slapped away. "Don't touch me."  
>"Severus you're hurt," Remus said worriedly and...sadly? Severus shook the thought away before making his way past them, Sirius and James stood frozen, surprised that their arch enemy just simply passed them without throwing any curses or nasty remarks.<p>

Remus turned swiftly, "No! James! Sirius! Don't let him go!"

The outburst surprised Severus and he made a quick grab from his wand and turned swiftly, but before he could curse out a spell he heard the two Gryffindors scream out 'Expelliarmus!' knocking his wand from his hand. The action caused Severus to step back quickly but also caused his body to weaken. He tried to balance himself as his visions began to blur and slowly everything began to darken. "Severus!" was what Severus heard before everything around him blurred itself out and he collapsed, luckily Remus had managed to catch him before his body could collide with the floor.

Sirius and James could only stare in disbelief at what had just happened, questions clouded their thoughts as they watch their friend lift the Slytherin bridal style and made his way out the door. "Grab his wand," Remus said softly and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Pomfrey scoffed, arms crossed as she stomped back and forth, Sirius and James watched her. "You expect me to believe such a thing!"

"But Madam Pomfrey it's true!" Sirius tried to reason with the medical witch but the older woman would only glare.

The witch shook her head displeasingly as James and Sirius tried to explain, once again, about what had really happened last night while Remus kept his eyes on Severus's sleeping figure. Remus wasn't sure how to react at what had happened last night and what he was seeing right now. There in one of the hospital wing's bed was Severus sleeping soundly, bandaged covering his head and arms and small patches on his face he could digest that part, but what he couldn't understand was why did he have...

"You cannot expect me to believe such a thing! Especially with your relationship with Mr. Snape!" Madam Pomfrey scolded causing the Slytherin to stir in his sleep but did not wake up. "You think I'd believe that you found him hurt for no reason in the middle of an abandon classroom where you shouldn't be, and in the middle of the night where you all should've been in your rooms!" Sirius and James nodded weakly.

"I swear!" Sirius defended, "...but did something happen to Snivellous..?"

"No," Madam Pomfrey said grimly.

"Are you sure?" James joined in.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Yes, I did many inspections and checked for any spells currently on him but there is none."

"But how can that be?" Remus turned towards the witch who shook her head.

"I'm not sure myself, Mr. Lupin. Aside from the minor burns and many bruises and cuts there is nothing wrong with him."

"That can't be!" Sirius argued, "I mean look at Snivellous! He has breasts!" He pointed at Severus as if accusing him of something.

"I can see that," Madam Pomfrey replied. "There is no explanation to that, except there was a really heavy and powerful spell casted on him less than 24 hours ago when you brought him in last night. It was gone but I could feel it. I don't know what it was, or why it was on him."

"A spell?" Remus repeated, "does that mean...Severus is a girl?" Madam Pomfery shrugged.

"Yes, Severus is a girl." Everyone turned their heads towards the door where Professor Dumbledore stood and next to him was a red headed who was smiling widely.

"Lily!" James said, excited to see his crush. Lily ignored him and walked over towards Severus's bed, everyone watched her. Dumbledore followed standing by the bedside while Lily shook Severus awake. Said person groaned and cracked one eye open slowly, "Lily...?"

Lily's smile widened, "Severus!" Severus winced, ears ringing.

"You're too loud. How did you get into the Slytherin house?" Severus muttered, sitting up and rubbed his eyes sleepingly.

"We're at the hospital wing," Severus froze putting his hand down slowly, and looked around the room. She was right, he wasn't in his dark room but instead the room was covered in white, white sheets, white pillows, white almost everything. It irritated his eyes. His stomach dropped when his eyes landed on the others that were in the room.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore greeted, smiling warmly. Severus did not reply but wondered why they were staring at him, especially the Marauders and Pomfrey.

"What's their problem?" Severus asked Lily, who in turn hugged the injured Slytherin causing him to yelp in pain.

"You're a girl again!" She announced happily.

"Again?" The Marauders, Madam Pomfrey and Severus repeated in unison. Lily detached herself from Severus and nodded eagerly. Unsure of what his friend just said he looked down and sure there it was, two lumps on his chest.

"Bloody hell!" Severus cursed not believing his eyes. How could this happen? Why now of all times? And of all the people to find out why did it have to be the damn Marauders!?

"Care to explain?" Madam Promfrey asked looking at Severus then to Lily, and finally to Dumbledore.

"I am a girl," Severus stated nonchalantly though she sounded like she disliked it.

"Y-you're a girl?" Sirius repeated dumbly.

"That is what I just said Black," Severus spat. Sirius didn't make a comeback, Remus and James were equally confused and Madam Pomfrey fumed.

"Dumbledore! You knew the whole time?" The old wizard nodded making the medic witch to glare. "Why didn't you tell me?! Explain this whole situation now!"

"I will," Dumbledore said, "I will tell the other staff as well, but lunch should be starting in a few minutes. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily you four should head to the the lunch hall and Severus," Dumbledore waved his hand and a pair of new robes and uniform appeared. "Since the spell is no longer in tact it is best that you follow the school's rule and wear the female's uniform. Also your room will no longer be on the male side, one of the elves will be moving them into another room. Another elf will show you to your room once you are finished." Dumbledore smiled, "And also remove any other charms."

Pomfrey stared confusingly, "..other charms? But I didn't detect any spells or charms on him!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I know. Mr. -Excuse me, Ms. Snape seems to know a couple of spells and charms that haven't been used in such a long time and she is able to hide it. She is quite a smart child is she not?"

"Professor! Can't you just erase everyone's memories?" Severus said but the old wizard shook his head.

"The news is spread like a wild fire, Sev." Lily chimed. "Almost everyone knows!" This caused Severus to look at Dumbeldore with pleading eyes but it was no use.  
>"I'm sorry but it's too late now." Severus sighed giving in.<p>

"Do I have to wear the females uniform?" Dumbledore nodded before ushering everyone to leave to get ready for lunch.  
>Lily waved a goodbye, "I'll see you at lunch Severina! You better be there!"<p>

"Severina?" James and Sirius repeated and Remus turned to look at 'Severina' once more before leaving. Severina heaved sigh once they left and reluctantly stripped from the hospital's clothes to her new uniform.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regulus sighed entering his room, he hadn't seen Severus last night or all morning he wondered if something happened. Regulus stopped, surprised to see an elf in his dorm but what surprised him the most was that the elf was taking Severus's stuff. "What are you doing?"  
>The elf jumped in surprise, "O-oh! Professor Dumbledore has ordered Alice to take Ms. Snape's stuff and move it to her new room!"<br>"Ms? Her? What are you talking about?" Regulus was utterly confused, trying to process what the elf had said. Elves could never lie unless told to, but why would Professor Dumbledore lie?  
>The elf bowed apologetically, "Alice is sorry but Alice does not know! She is just told to move Ms. Snape's stuff!" Regulus nodded reluctantly and made his way to his side of the bed, questions running through his head. Severus was a girl? Since when? Why didn't she tell him? But...that couldn't be! He'd seen Severus bare chested before and he didn't have a chest! Unless...Regulus blushed. He had roomed with a girl without knowing! And neither did their other roommates!<br>Regulus moaned out loud making the elf jump in surprise but continued her work. He pulled a fistful of hair back and let out a shaky sigh. So he wasn't..gay for Severus but he his subconscious somehow was attracted to the female side that he didn't know about. "Merlin..."  
>The blush on his face only darkened but jumped when his other roommates bursted through the doors talking very loudly. "Dude, Regs you won't believe what we just heard!" Regulus scowled at the nickname, he didn't like it.<br>"There's a rumor going around saying the Severus is a girl!" Regulus frowned. Others knew before him...  
>"Hm," was Regulus's reply as he did not talk often, only to Severus and sometimes Lucius. His two roommates shrugged and made their way to their beds to change, still talking loudly.<br>"Do you think she'll be hot?" the brunette said. Regulus's eye twitched but said nothing.  
>"I doubt it!" The other, a redhead, cackled. "I mean as a male she didn't look good!"<br>"True! Wait! I just realized...since Severus roomed with us...and he is a she...t-that means she saw our...our..." he didn't finish but Regulus and the redhead knew what he meant. Thankfully for Regulus he wasn't indecent as they were and didn't walk around nude in the room after a shower. Both the brunette and redhead blushed madly, not wanting to hear their complaints any longer Regulus left the room for lunch his thoughts wondering to Severus.

* * *

><p>The elf's name is Alice! Sorry if it's lame, I'm not good with names. Also I do not hate gays or anything like that. Since this is a fem!Severus story I wanted to make it seem like Regulus thought he liked Severus (guy) who was actually a girl. Sorry for any misunderstandings or errors!<p>

I realize I overuse sigh a lot...I'm sorry!

Hope you like it! Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was walking down the hall as the Marauders pestered her, asking so many questions that seemed to annoy her. It was mostly Sirius and James that pester her with questions but she knew the Remus wanted to ask as well. She sighed, 'oh well,' she thought stopping in her tracks and turning to face them. "If I tell you, will you shut up?" They nodded, "and will you stop bothering Severina then?" Remus nodded, Sirius and James nodded a bit hesitant. "Okay," Lily looked around to see if anyone was around before making her way to an empty classroom, she gestured them to follow and they did.

Lily sat on one of the tables, one leg crossed over the other and stared boredly at the trio. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is Severina hiding the fact that she is a girl?" Remus asked seriously.

Lily sighed, "It's a long story but luckily we still have time before lunch!" She smiled, clasping her hands together to brighten the mood. "Where to start...Well, the Prince family is a well know pure blood family are they not?" Sirius and James nodded. "Severina's mother, as you all know, is Eileen Prince a powerful witch who married a muggle named Tobias Snape."

"Muggle?" James was surprised by this, as were Remus and Sirius. Lily nodded. "So he is a half-blood..."

Lily continued. "As you all know that marrying a muggle is a disgrace especially if you are a pureblood. There are many consequences to it such as being disowned and what not, and that's what happened to Eileen. She was disowned and went off to live with her muggle husband in Spinner's End where I met Severina. Severina at that time was a girl for awhile.."

"For awhile?"

"Yes. Apparently Eileen hadn't told her husband that she was a witch until she gave birth to Severina. Sadly, the man didn't take the news to well and began treating them like monsters but also treated Severina in a way that you shouldn't treat kids.." Lily winced at the memory. "She was often beaten lots of time physically and mentally...sexually too." The three marauders gawked not believing their ears.

Lily looked at the ceiling, studying it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "she often lied to me alot when we kids not wanting to worry me, and at that time she managed to learns a few healing spells from her mother and a couple of simple charms from a book that her mother had, hidden away from Tobias. By that time I had already known about magic, as I would call it, thanks to Severina. She taught me a few simple spells.." Lily said going a bit off topic.

"Anyways, Eileen had known about the beatings but she couldn't do much because she loved her husband despite being treated horribly, and she herself was often abused. She was mostly at work, she worked two to three jobs to support the family and was home mostly at night. Of course Tobias never hit Severina when Eileen was around cause he was afraid afraid that she might do some witchcraft on him, though he did hit Eileen herself.

"Eileen grew tired and knew that she was getting weaker, so she wanted to do something to help Severina. She casted an old, rare and powerful spell on Severina that changed her gender...well it was more like hide it. And then casted a memory charm on Tobias making him forget that Severina was a girl in hopes that the beatings would stop. Why she didn't just erase his memory about her being a witch confuses me, but I guess she loved her husband and didn't want to hide anything from him...except with the exception of Severina's gender of course."

Lily played with a few strands of her red hair, allowing them to digest what she had said before continuing. "Of course Severina told me about it, I didn't like it but as long as it made the beatings stop I was, reluctantly, fine with it. Although the sexual abuse stopped the beatings didn't stop, Tobias was a drunk and spent most of the time at home, which as I told you, caused Eileen to work many jobs. Severina didn't want to worry her mother and lied, saying that Tobias's abusing lessened but in reality it got worse.

"By the time Severina turned nine her mother fell ill with a muggle disease and then passed away. This of course only fueled the man's beating knowing that there nothing in the way to stop him, and so he did what he did. Severina began looking for a job to be able to buy food to feed herself, she found jobs like cleaning shoes or just anything that accepted kids. So, I rarely saw Severina much for two years. By the time we turned ten her father was down with sickness due to so much consumption of alcohol and other drugs, and was bed stricken. At the same time a letter from Hogwarts arrived for her and also me."

"If Severina is poor how was she still able to attend Hogwarts if you had to pay for the school's tuition?" James asked, scratching his head.

"True," Lily agreed. "Before Eileen came down with the muggle disease she often sent letters to her mother in secret. Begging her to allow Severina to attend Hogwarts when she was of age. Unsurprisingly the woman turned her down and Eileen continued to beg and after awhile Eileen''s mother agreed...on one condition."

"What was it?" Remus sat up a little.

"That Severina would be under her grandmother's custody and will be married off to the person whom her grandmother chooses, love or no love. This of course didn't bother Severina at all as she believed that love didn't exist and was only a waste of time. Before the day she was going to leave for Hogwarts her father died, not that Severina cared but because she knew her mother loved the man, so she gave him a proper burial. Then she went off to Hogwarts, I was hoping that the spell would be gone and we'd spend time together if she and I were to be sorted in the same house, but sadly neither of that happened. So now, here we are! Anymore questions?"

"So, does that mean she doesn't like men?" Lily shrugged.

"Maybe she'd like wolves more than men, I'm not sure. She isn't one to talk about boys and any girly things." Remus smiled slightly, "She's too absorbed in her studies to care. Anyways, lunch is going to start let's go!" Lily stood up but stopped and looked at them, her green eyes staring at them in seriousness. "Don't tell anyone I told this ok?"

They nodded. "Promise it." Lily ordered.

"Promise," they said in unison. Lily nodded happily and made her way towards out, the others following behind in deep thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regulus was in utter shock at what he had heard. He had seen his brother and his friends talking to one of Severus's only female friend it didn't bother him, but he had overheard the name 'Severina' to which he guess was Severus's real name. He silently followed them and stood outside the door to where they had entered and listened to everything. By the time the story finished Regulus was speechless. He knew nothing of Severus! No, Severina! He heard the female Gryffindor say to keep it a secret before Regulus quickly left.

So the rumors were true, Severus was in fact a girl and her name was Severina. "Severina.." he whispered, smiling slightly at the sound of it. Regulus wasn't one to go around telling people secrets nor did he have many friends to tell it to, so there was no point in keeping a promise. He eagerly went to the lunch hall in hopes to see Severina, on his way his thoughts tried to imagine how the female Slytherin would really look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severina made her way out of her new room. She liked it, it was simple and away from people but it was still in the girl's dormitory. She didn't have any roommates not that she cared, she liked to be at peace. Severina wondered if Regulus knew about the news, how would he react? "He'll be disgusted," Severina muttered under her breath, making her way down to the Slytherin's common hall. There was nobody, she guessed that they were all at lunch, thankfully. She was in no mood to be annoyed with questions but then again it was lunch there'd be _more_ people. Severus groaned, debating if she should really go or not, but her stomach growled loudly. Severina clicked her tongue, heaved a sigh and left the common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, James and Remus were staring at the Slytherin's table to see if Severina had arrived, but she hadn't. Or maybe she did but they didn't recognize her? Like the three, many of the students from other houses were whispering and looking around to see if they would spot a certain Slytherin. Regulus himself was looking around the table but he recognized all the famialr faces, his eyes darted to the Gryffindors table.

The room suddenly became quiet when the huge double doors screeched open and all eyes turned to the person. Regulus and Remus eyes widen, while Sirius and James choked on their food as did many. There, at the doorway stood an unfamiliar female Slytherin. She had jet black hair that reached almost pass her waist, onyx orbs that narrowed, her nose was slightly hooked, and she had pale almost flawless skin with the exception of some small bandages on her face. "Severina!" Lily smiled waving happily towards her friend, Severina scoffed but made her towards her friend. Many eyed her long legs as she walked with elegance, she ignored their stares and sat between Lily and Remus. She knew that the rule was that everyone should be sitting in their rightful houses, but at the moment she didn't care and didn't want to explain herself to her house. Much less to Regulus. She'd tell him later or so. Remus froze when Severina sat down beside him, he wasn't sure of what to do so instead he continued to stare, it wasn't just him though. Severina nodded at Lily who smiled and reached over to grab food and place it on Severina's plate.

"I can grab food myself, Lily."

"I know," Lily replied still placing food on her friend's plate. Regulus watched everything, he was a bit sad that she had chosen to sit with the Gryffindors even though it was not allowed, but she had turned to look at him apologetically, something that even the old Severus Snape never did. He understood what she was trying to say so he let it be. Regulus turned back to his food and listened to the others around him who began to talk about Severina.

"Did you see that?" Regulus inwardly sighed, it was his roommates.

"Yeah! Severus is actually hot!" The redhead said, eyes staring at Severina's back much to Regulus's discomfort. And soon the whole table, or more like the whole room began talking about it. They whispered, pointed, and glanced at Severina who simply ignored them and devoured her food.

The Marauders, with the exception of Peter who was sick and back at the dorms for rest, watched Severina.

* * *

><p>I feel bad for writing such a horrible past...I love Severus!<p>

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Lily had awoken feeling happier than she had ever been. She practically danced around the room her roommates were long gone and Lily didn't really care. She strutted over towards her trunk to grab her uniform before making her way to the bathroom to change. She couldn't wait to see Severina again!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Severina wanted to cry, which is rare because Severina and Severus never cried, ever. So that much meant something. She didn't want to cry because she had newly formed bruises and minor burns, or cry because she was sprawled on the bathroom floor of Moaning Myrtle. She wanted to cry because of the incident last night.  
>Severina pondered if she was born with the wrong gender because she was starting to hate being a female seeing as though they were all just so troublesome, but then again Lily wasn't annoying from time to time. Severina sighed closing her eyes remembering what happened.<p>

_Flashback:_  
><em>After lunch everyone headed to class, Regulus had stopped Severina asking if it was really the Severus Snape that he knew. She smiled a little and nodded, "it's me Regs," she smirked knowing how much he hated that nickname. Regulus frowned but he didn't mind that she called him that. "We should head to class," Severina nodded. The two walked together but behind them were the three Marauders who happened to have the same classes as the two Slytherin's, so they decided to walk together. This of course didn't go unnoticed by some girls from different houses, one girl in particular glared before stomping off.<em>

_Classes soon passed and dinner arrived. Regulus decided to sit with Severina at the Gryffindor's table, even though he really didn't want to, but he did so anyways. Sirius was surprised and smiled at his little brother, but the other ignored him. Soon enough they chatted and ate, the majority of people in the room watched in surprise. From what they remembered the Marauders hated Severina, or at least Severus Snape, but now they were sitting together, eating, and talking._

_A few girls from some of the tables didn't like the sight of it. Just because the once sharp-tongued, bad skinned, greasy-headed Snape turned into a girl did not mean that she was allowed to talk to the Marauders and Regulus! They knew Regulus and Snape were friends before, but now she was a girl! They didn't like that, not at all._

_Severus continued to eat her food, not really caring about anything at all. She listened to the Marauders conversations, talked to Regulus every now and then, added her snide comments into one of the Marauders' pranks, and allowed Lily to place food on her plate. Regulus too had suddenly placed food on her plate, especially food he knew that she liked._

_"Here," Regulus said, placing a sweet delicacy in front of her. "I know you really like this, even though it's just too sweet..." Severina chuckled, the Marauders silently watched as she ate. Once dinner was over she bid Lily good night, and told Regulus that she was going to go talk to Dumbledore and bid him good night as well._

_Severina knew she was being followed, once they were far from the the majority of everyone the girls who had been following Severina attacked her. Severina grunted in displeasure as the girls tugged on her hair and dragged her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where the dead girl squeaked and watched as Severina was beaten. Severina would've fought back if she had her wand with her, but she had left it back in her new dorm, and the hexes were minor ones anyways. Teasing them was a bad idea, but she couldn't help it._

_"What? Don't know anymore hexes so you girls decide to use muggle violence instead?" Severina smirked arogantly causing the girls to fume._  
><em>Once the girls were done they threatened her. "Stay away from the Marauders and Reggy!" Severina rolled her eyes at Regulus's nickname then looked up to see who it was, much to her surprise it was a girl from the same house as she was, how disappointing.<em>

_"My, my jealous I see," Severina chuckled. "What an ugly sight.."_

_Flashback end:_

Severina sat up, "I really need to stop teasing my enemies." Moaning Myrtle popped out from one of the stalls and floated towards Severina, eyeing her for a moment.  
>"Y-you're that one kid..." she said, remembering that she had heard one of the girl's yell out 'Snape'.<p>

Severina nodded, "Severus but my real name is Severina." Severina had gotten use to Moaning Myrtle and would often come visit when she was still Severus. "I apologize about last night, I must be heading to breakfast now." Moaning Myrtle nodded before returning to the stall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily looked at the double doors when it screeched open but deflated when it wasn't Severina. Regulus was once again sitting at the Gryffindor's table, also waiting.  
>"Lily, relax she'll come." James said eating his breakfast.<p>

Lily turned to look at James, she eyed him. He looked terrible, "you look terrible. So do you Sirius."

"So blunt," James muttered but nodded anyways. Sirius turned to glare at their fourth member, Peter Pettigrew.

"It's his fault," Sirius accused pointing to Peter, Peter squeaked an apology.

"Don't blame him," Remus said, tiredly.

"You look just as bad as they do, Remus." Lily said, "what happened?"

"Thanks, I guess." Remus smiled weakly. "Peter wouldn't stop asking us questions about Severina, and saying that were joking all night until Sirius threatened to hex him and throw his body in the forbidden forest," Remus answered. Lily shook her head, typical.

Regulus continued to stare at the door, and once again the double door opened. Regulus frowned at the sight, it was Severina bruised and her robes were slightly torn. Lily had immediately jumped out of her seat, surprinsgy Regulus and the Marauders. "Sev! What happened!?"

At the table Peter stared wide eyed, "Snivellous isn't ugly..." Regulus glared dangerously at him opening his mouth to say something but his brother cut him off.  
>"There you go, now shut up."<p>

Severina greeted Lily before taking a seat beside Regulus. Lily stood hands on her hips, scowling, "Severina Prince, don't you dare ignore me. Answer me!"  
>Severina sighed, Lily was acting all motherly again just like back in the days. "Lily, can I at least eat first?"<br>Lily sat down, "eat and talk."

Severina grumbled but did so anyways. "A couple of girls from some houses decided to gang up on me last night," she shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Nothing big? NOTHING BIG?!" Lily shouted snapping Sirius and James awake and made Remus's sensitive ears ring.

"I'm fine," Severina assured.

"Will you tell me who they are?"

"No, I couldn't see their faces and there's no point. They were just love struck jealous girls." Severina snorted.

"Jealous girls?" Regulus frowned. It must've been his brother's fangirls.

Severina nodded, "now stop asking questions and let me eat."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, now fully awake, watched as the Slytherin across from him devour food that most girls usually didn't eat.  
>"Don't you think you're eating too much?" James asked curiously.<p>

Lily laughed, her sudden change in mood surprised everyone. "She wouldn't gain weight from it. Maybe just a bit but never a lot. She eats a lot!" Severina rolled her eyes but they landed on one of the girls from last night, she couldn't help but smirk arrogantly.

Sirius had been watching the whole exchange, he remembered that girl from the Ravenclaw's table. She had confessed to him once in his second year, but he had rejected her. He never was one for serious relationships anyways, what was her name again? Sarah? Samantha? Sirius shrugged averting his gaze back to the Snivellous...err Severina.

She was different physically but she was the same Severus Snape that he knew during his first year in Hogwarts and so on. Sirius didn't realize he was staring until Severina snapped him back into reality.

"Black, is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Sirius blinked and Regulus stared at his brother with an unreadable expression.  
>"I wasn't staring at you, there isn't much to look at," Sirius cursed at his cocky side, he had been hoping they'd start anew but it was going bad already. "I was staring at the girl behind you."<p>

Severina pursed her lips, "are you really related to him, Regs?" Sirius was once again surprised. No one ever called Regulus by that nickname except him, at least when they had been close. Regulus could only nod.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I've finally updated! Also, I rewrote the other chapters.

* * *

><p>Severina wasn't sure what her relationship was with Lucius Malfoy. Sure, they talked often when she was still a boy, and he was the first person to talk to her when she started Hogwarts. So why was it that she was pinned against the wall by him?<p>

Severina looked up at Lucius who was smiling, though his smile wasn't real it was more...of a playful smile that would woo girls, but it didn't affect Severina at all. "Is something the matter Malfoy?"

Lucius chuckled realizing his charms wasn't affecting her like he thought it would, "just testing some theories." Severina quirked an eyebrow and Lucius smiled, patting the younger Slytherin on the head.

"Well, I hope you're happy with the results," Severina muttered sarcastically, slapping the hand away. Lucius smiled, same old Severus, he followed her back into the common room and sat by Regulus who was reading a book. Lucius played with his blond, beige colored hair, watching boredly as Regulus and Severina were studying. He had been away for a few days due to family matters and upon his return he heard the news about Severus being a girl. He couldn't believe his ears but he couldn't believe his eyes either when he went to go search for Severus and when he found her, he was completely taken aback. Lucius thought he had gotten the wrong person because the female that everyone told him was Severus Snape was too pretty, and the Severus he knew wasn't so pretty, but he knew it was Severus the moment the girl opened her mouth to make a snide comment.

'I guess some things don't change,' Lucius mused in his head. He spotted his fiance talking to her sister before walking over to him and smiling. 'So cute."

"Hello, Lucius, Regulus and..."

"Severina." Severina said, Narcissa smiled.

"Hello Narcissa," Regulus greeted his cousin, Narcissa was a petite and quite girl. She was like a princess, she spoke calmly and did everything in elegance compared to her wild sister, Bellatrix. She had a lighter shade of beige blond hair that reached passed her waist and blue eyes covered by long lashes when she closed them. She was shorter than Severina by a few inches, and she was engaged to Lucius Malfoy. Severina couldn't understand why Narcissa loved Lucius, he was a narcissistic playboy but then again her friend had settled down when he became engaged. She wondered if the fiance her grandmother chooses would have a different personality compared to hers, she pushed the thought away. 'No use in thinking about it.'

"You look lovely, Severina." Severina blinked not use to the compliment, Regulus watched Severina's cheeks tint slightly and averted her gaze awkwardly around before replying a quiet thank you.

"Y-you look lovely yourself, Narcissa." Severina complimented awakwardly, not used to complimenting girls. "Like always." Regulus and Lucius couldn't help but chuckle and Narcissa could only smile.

"Will you be going to the dance this upcoming week?" Narcissa asked sitting next to Severina and poured herself a cup of tea.

Severina shook her head, "I really don't want to but apparently it's mandatory."

Narcissa clapped her hands together, "Do you have any dresses?"

Regulus perked up a little. "No, I spent most of my time as a boy to really care about my look. Hence the reason why my male wasn't good looking." Severina said.

"Would you like to borrow some of mine?"

"No, it's quite alright. I'm not good with dresses nor will I be able to suit one."

"Nonsense, you are beautiful. Is she not Regulus?" Regulus blinked, surprised that his cousin said his name and then nodded. "See, even Regulus agrees."  
>Severina smiled weakly, "I..guess. But I don't want to be a bother."<p>

"You won't be." Narcissa placed the cup down and smiled, "I've always wanted to have a little sister to dress up." Regulus could've sworn he saw his cousin give him a side glance.

Severina sighed, "if you say so.."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa got up, waving a good bye to Severina and Regulus before leaving followed by Lucius.

"You think I'm beautiful huh?" Severina smirked at Regulus who didn't look at her. "Aren't you a ladies man."

The younger Slytherin coughed before remembering something, "do you have a date to the dance?"

"No, why?"

"Want me to accompany you?" Severina raised an eyebrow causing Regulus to blush a little. "S-so that way the girls would stop pestering me to go with them."

"I see, alright." Regulus nodded, he smiled behind his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was sitting quietly in the library reading a book that he had found interesting. His peace was soon interrupted when Sirius took a seat across from him grinning like a mad man. "Did you do something?" Remus asked not looking up from his book.

"No," Sirius replied, pouting slightly.

"Why are you smiling then? It's creepy."

"Don't be mean Moony. My smiles are beautiful."

"Narcissistic much?" James joined in taking a seat next to Remus.

Remus chuckled and Sirius frowned playfully. "No, it's called appreciating your looks."

"Anyways," James changed the subject. "The dance is coming soon, says everyone has to go."

"Yep," Sirius leaned against his chair, his grin returning. "I got a date with a girl in the 7th year, supposedly the hottest of the hots!"

Remus shook his head, his friend was too much of a player, "so that's why you were so happy."

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Honestly, I thought you'd already dated every girl in the school with the exception of Lily and your cousins by now," James said.

Sirius shrugged, "they get boring after awhile. You going with Evans?"

James smiled, obviously love struck. "You bet!"

"What about you Moony?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't have a date."

"Why not that Hufflepuff girl who stares at you all the time?"

"Or that girl...what was her name...Natalia?"

"I don't really care," Remus said. Remus didn't care too much about the dance, he was more focused on his school than girls unlike his friends.

Sirius stood up, "no can do Moony! We need to get you a date! Even Peter got one!" Remus wanted to deny his offer but Sirius dragged him out the library followed by James. Remus although wasn't as popular as Sirius or James, still had girls swoon for him. Whether it be his looks or his kind personality. Remus was a polite and quite person, and many of the girls liked that about him. He had a light shade of caramel hair that reached passed his neck, tying the end with a ribbon or hair tie and golden brown eyes. Remus wasn't as tall as Sirius or James but he was at least normal height compared to Peter. He had pale creamy skin and scars that ran along his cheeks, although it was slightly faded it was still visible.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Padfoot." Remus said but Sirius ignored him and continued walking. Remus sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn his friend was.

James patted Remus on the back giving him an encouraging smile, but Remus could only smile weakly. He was tired, and a little sick he didn't want to deal with girls screaming their lungs out but what could he do? Nothing. Yet.

Sirius walked around announcing, "if you don't have a date and would like to go with my friend, Remus, come to the table in room 124 for interview!" Remus wanted to smack his friend upside the head, Sirius had made it sound like he was in a desperate need of a date. As they waited in the room flocks of girls screamed, pushed and shoved each other to get in first, this scared Peter and Remus could only roll his eyes. James ordered them to get in line and they did, and one by one the girls were interviewed. They were all the same, at least that was what Remus thought. They were snobby rich kids with really bad attitudes, and wore their clothes a bit too short or too revealing for him or they were just too quiet and did whatever they were told to. Remus sighed, in the end his friends chose a girl from the house of Gryffindor, but he didn't care. He made his way through the halls, passing the same girls in the interview moments ago and down to the Gryffindor's common room. Remus threw himself on his bed and stared dully at the ceiling, for a second an image crossed his mind. It was Severina.

It didn't surprise him though, he had been thinking about her lately. She seemed like the only one that was different from the other girls, all except Sirius's cousins and a few girls who had dates or were engaged...or just too wild to care. It never crossed his mind that Severus Snape, the person his friends once tormented throughout their first, second, and third years of Hogwarts, was in fact a girl. It was hard to really comprehend it, but in a way he somehow did. Remus did feel an attraction towards the Slytherin even before he knew that Severina was a girl, but he waved it off thinking it was just admiration because Severina was not only smart, she was cunning and brave something that Remus liked in girls.

He wasn't really sure if he _liked_ Severina but he did find her attractive for sure.

* * *

><p>I don't know who to pair SeverusSeverina with!  
>Sirius, Remus or Regulus? I really like Snupin but I don't know!<br>Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was sitting outside with the girl he was going to the dance with and merlin was he bored. The girl whose name he didn't bother to remember practically dragged him everywhere she went, clinging onto his arm as if her life depended on it. Now, Sirius would've pushed the girl away if it weren't for the fact that she was his date and possible shag after the dance. Yes, Sirius was a ladies man and he was irresistible. I mean, who could resist his lovely long jet black hair that fell past his mid back, or his charcoal eyes that would make anyone's knees go weak? In fact there was nothing about him that a girl didn't like, he was cool, smart, rich...and damn did he have a nice body. Sirius chuckled under his breath.

"What's so funny, Sirius?" The girl asked looking up at him, her green eyes staring intensely at him.

He had the urge to roll his eyes but instead faked a smile, "nothing. Just thinking about some pranks." He lied and the girl nodded before leaning in to kiss him. Sirius kissed back a little, it didn't excite him like he thought it would, she was too much of a good kisser. It was boring.

"Can't you two lovebirds snog somewhere else," Sirius stopped kissing the girl and looked up, to his surprise it was Severina. The Slytherin was standing in front of them, hands on her hips and glowering down at the couple. The girl that Sirius was snogging pulled away and looked up as well.

"Oh, if it isn't Snivellous," the girl smirked at Severina but Sirius just stared. "Tell me, have you ever kissed someone before? Is that why you're uncomfortable?" The girl mocked however Sirius was interested. What if she never kissed anyone? The thought sent an exciting chill down Sirius's spine as he stared at Severina's pink almost red lips that was pulled into a tight frown. 'Virgin lips,' he thought.

"Whether I have kissed someone or not isn't your businesses, but you are blocking the way." Severina replied, crossing her arms and letting Sirius get a better view of her breasts. 'Decent. Not too big and not too small..' his eyes moved down to her hips and then...

"Severina!" Sirius snapped from his train of thoughts and looked at to see his little brother walking over. Regulus looked at the girl next to Sirius, she winked at him and he wanted to gag not liking the girl. She had a little too much makeup and her clothing was too revealing. Regulus then looked at his brother who smiled widely.  
>"Hey Regs!" Regulus frowned before turning his attention back to the female Slytherin. He grabbed Severina by the hand and dragged her into a different direction, Severina protested but Regulus only tightened his grip walking faster. He had seen the way his brother was looking at Severina when he walked over towards them, he looked hungry and ready to pounce. Regulus didn't like that, Severina wasn't just some girl his brother could get with. She was different. She was...special. Regulus apurtly stopped causing Severina to collide against his back.<p>

"Agh- what are you doing you idiot?!" Severina yelled, "don't just stop so suddenly!"

Regulus turned and smiled weakly, "sorry." Severina rolled her eyes and Regulus continued to walk, dragging Severina along. He needed to keep Severina away from his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please go to the dance with me Lily!" James asked for the uptenth time, following the red head everywhere.

"No!" was her reply each time. James sighed, letting his body collaspe onto the chair.

"Smooth," Severina smirked, smugly. She stood a few feet away, watching everything in the dark. James heaved a sigh and looked at the spot where Lily had stood.

"Go away..." James muttered depressingly, trying not to lose his temper at her.

Severina shrugged, "I can tell you how to get her to go with you."

James perked up, "really?" Severina nodded, her onyx eyes staring boredly at the brunette. "How?"

Severina smiled devilishly, "on one condition." James thought for a moment. Should he get help from Severina, his long time enemy? She was friends with Lily...but then again what would the condition be? She was a no good Slytherin after all...

He prayed.

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good afternoon Severina," Remus greeted, "do you mind if I take a seat?"

Severina looked up from her book, staring blankly at him. "No, go ahead." Remus thanked her and took a seat placing the stacks of book down on the table.  
>Severina eyed the books, "potions?"<p>

Remus chuckled nervously, "yeah, I am not good with this subject so I try to study them." Severina kept an unreadable expression fixed on him, making the poor man shift slightly from his seat. "It's kind of hard, even trying to read it."

"Nonsense Lupin. Potion is the easiest class." Remus smiled, she wasn't making any bad comments like she usually did.

"It's easy for you. You like potions." Severina placed her book down and snatched the paper out of Remus's hand. She looked over at the sheet of homework once before nodding, "the problem here is that you don't need dried frogs leg in this batch, it's dried bats leg." Severina leaned in to show Remus and Remus did the same, their faces barely a few inches away. She continued to explain but Remus had his eyes focused on her instead. He could just lean in and...

"-Lupin are you listening?" Remus blinked.

"Haha..Sorry, I kind of spaced out." Severina shook her head, she didn't like it when people didn't listen to her but she especially didn't like it if someone didn't get a potion spell right.

"I can tutor you if you want," Severina offered. She didn't mind Lupin, he was the less aggressive one out of the Marauders but she still didn't like him as much...however he did save her. So she was, sadly, grateful for it.

"Really? Are you sure?" Remus asked, though he was practically jumping in joy in his head. "Don't you have other work to do?"

Severina waved her hand, "they're nothing." Remus smiled, she was still the cocky Severus Snape and he didn't mind it at all.

"Thank you." Severina nodded getting up from her seat, Remus watched her.

"Go put those books back," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Because they aren't the right useful kind." Severina said, "I'll show you where the right ones are." Remus slowly nodded getting up, and scooping the books in his arms. Once he put all the books back he followed Severina out of the library and down the hall. After a twenty minute walk they were isolated from everyone, Severina looked around for a second before opening a door. Remus took a step inside, bewildered at the sight before him. There was another library! But this one was old and unused, it was also dark and the only light illuminated from the slight cracks from the walls.

"Wow.." Remus awed, "I've never seen this place."

Severina dusted some books. "This library has been unused for quite some time. Maybe longer than most of the teachers who've worked here," she exclaimed. "It had a charm around it that caused it to be hidden away from the whole world, and only those who had been here long enough to know that it existed knew about it."  
>"Then how did you find this place?" Remus asked, amazed.<p>

"The charm was growing weaker. It was around my second year when I noticed it, I had left dinner early because of you Marauders," her lips pulled downwards into a scowl, "and as I was walking back to my dorm I saw the charm disappear momentarily, just enough for me to see the door."

"So you went to investigate it and now it's your secret hiding spot." Remus finished.

"That's right."

"Why are you showing me then if it's your hiding spot?"

Severina shrugged, "you seem like you needed help..and to repay you for saving me.."

"Saving you? Oh!" Remus began to protest, "anyone would've done it.."

Severina chuckled darkly. "Not everyone. Especially not to save someone like Severus Snape." Remus didn't know how to reply, so instead he pulled out his wand and slowly made his way to the rows of shelves.

"Lumos," Remus whispered, and looked over the books. He stopped and stared at a section of books that dealt with werewolves and full moons.

"Ah, I see you've found the the shelf that consists of creature books," Severina said, walking up to Remus.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"Tell me something Remus," Remus looked down at the girl who was only slightly shorter than him. She glided a finger down one of the books and kept her gaze away from Remus's. "Are you a werewolf?"

Remus felt his blood run cold and he held his breath for a moment. Silence filled the abandoned room and Severina waited for an answer. Remus's thoughts were racing. How could she know? Maybe she was just assuming things! Yeah! It must be because he was looking at the books after all!

"You are, don't lie."

"How did you..?"

"You were showing signs of one during second and third year, and also..."

"Also?" Remus said shakily.

"I followed you and the others during a full moon," Severina's eyes showed fright for a second before it vanished. "I have no intentions of telling anyone, so don't worry."

Remus felt the weight on his shoulder disappear, "thank you...Severina.." They both stood awkwardly in silence for a moment.

Severina turned around and walked further down the aisle. His chocolate brown eyes watched the figure stop and look back, her charcoal eyes stared dully at one of the books. "I am working on a potion," she said softly, so soft that a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it, but Remus did.

"What about?" Remus asked following her.

"Wolfsbane."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter stared worriedly at his friends wondering if something had happened. His friends were sitting on their beds deep in thought, each one of them had different expressions. Approximately fifteen minutes ago Sirius Black had slammed the door to their dorms scaring Peter to death, and was followed by Remus and James. Usually when they came back from classes or wherever they had gone James and Sirius were laughing and grinning but to his surprise they weren't. Remus was usually quiet so that was normal, but what wasn't normal was that he was smiling. It wasn't like Remus never smiled or anything like that, but he had a huge genuine smile plastered on his face. Remus only smiled a small smile but today it was different.

Peter watched Sirius slip out of his robe, letting the cloth drop to the floor and kick off his shoes before throwing himself onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, a scowl evidently on his pale face. Then Peter turned to James who looked dazed, he struggled to take off his robe and stripped down to his boxers then crawled into bed as well. Peter blinked, Remus hadn't acknowledged him like he usually did, but instead he removed his shoes and made himself comfortable on the bed, book in hand and the smile still on his face.

Neither of his three friends looked at each other, Sirius and James didn't talk about their day and Sirius wasn't boasting about how he had snogged the girl he was currently with. The room was awkwardly quiet and it made Peter uneasy, he wanted to ask them what was wrong but the look on Sirius's face made him rethink.

* * *

><p>This chapter might be lame...sorry.<p>

Review? :)


End file.
